


Avoid surprises

by Desrow



Series: A Study Of Chars. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Character Study, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Prompt Fill, Relationship Study, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desrow/pseuds/Desrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A has had had massive trauma that involved completely dehumanizing them. Imagine that the first time they try to have sex with person B they have a panic attack. How person B responds is up to you.<br/>Lee and Vi are focused to listen to their elder roommates through the thin walls of their college dorm one night when Lee realises he has heard theses sounds before.<br/>Or<br/>Lee was just being a good boyfriend when he has a panic attack because someone is loud during sex with his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoid surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Trigger warnings. Panic attacks, gender dysphoria,Child abuse that is mostly sexual abuse and violence are mentioned throughout as well as LGBT themes.  
> Note: Lee and Vi are both on the Ace spectrum, Lee being a demiromantic sex negative ace and Vi being a sex neutral ace however I can see Lee trying to push past his past experiences to try and at least in his own mind, prove he wasn’t weak. Lees past trauma is slightly tweaked to fit into a more modern day setting but it’s safe to say his childhood was not fun. Oh while Thea is referenced as Vi’s sister they are not biologically related, the term is more in the sense of an emotional bond.  
> Side note: Vi is trans (MTF), Thea and Bonnie are both presumably is a gay relationship and Lee sufferers from an undefined panic and anxiety disorders. Edit: The tiny bit of smut like content that did leak in I ended up rolling my eyes at while typing.

The pair sat on the bottom bunk in the corner of the crampt single roomed dorm, Vi had her knees tucked under her chin causing her body to be a small ball with only her toes touching the bottom of her laptop that had the flickering images of an unnamed anime Lee could care less about. The two fit together well, not like two puzzle pieces but close enough. Vi’s small frame and almost fatless limbs fit well against Lees, while Vi was more femine by design with her dark, untamed hair and pouty lips giving off the look of a tomboy at best Lee was just that way by luck. As a child and for almost all of his teen years people had not only confused the blonde of being female but being his own sister. True he and Lia where twins but still, at fifteen and already being tiny when compared to others of his gender that was just the last straw. To an extent he could consider himself lucky at seventeen he had gained enough inches to his own height that people wouldn’t take him for the small, postilion doll that was his twin.   
‘’Lee’’ The Hawaiian girl said, looking up and tilting her head back throat exposed and all from her spot between his knees causing the back of her head to rest against his chest. He glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow in a silence response. One thing that he did love about her was the way she was able to read his movements and gestures, growing up with a companion who had no use for words she would never hear had made him almost a selective mute who relied on having other people speaking for you.   
She rolled her eyes but fell into a story about how her sisters had tried to get Rin, the only one of the so called sisters actually a biological sister to another one in their group, into some type of make up and hair style only for it to end badly. Lee nodded when it was called for but focused on trying to do something, anything about this god dam mess she calls hair how can she stand it? His fingers quickly ran through the stands of brown and neon green, undoing the knots and twisting them expertly into a braid . He was reaching over for a hair band to secure the braid from falling loose when he heard it, the slam of a door is the room to the left of them caused even Vi to pause mid-sentence before letting out an expatiated sigh.   
‘’Oh fuck Bonnie!’’   
Vi’s eyes went almost comically wide and her hands slapped against her mouth, lipstick prints against her palms. Then the sounds came again, and again which was odd for the normally shy Thea to be so vocal. Lee was use to the sounds of people getting themselves off, being in a family of four teenagers and two adults with only two bedrooms had got him use to quiet, hushed noises late at night so being an almost permeant resident next to the duo that was his sister and Vi’s adopted sibling getting into the others pants was almost second nature. He was considering it better then most others had it considering that they were quiet them most others, Thea was as quiet as a person could be and Bonnie like himself preferred silent communication . He went to go and get the headphones from Vi’s second drawn when his heart skipped a beat. It was something innocent enough from Thea’s own mouth but it was enough that it triggered a sudden rush of adrenaline and flight or fight that came along with the memories that leaked their way into his mind.   
He felt a hand pulling him back onto the mattress and into waiting arms, rubbing his back and holding him tightly against her chest.   
He couldn’t breath.   
He was going to suffocate to death in his girlfriend’s arms.   
Vi held him close before reaching down the side of her bed to retreated the first aid kit where all the medication was kept, Anti-androgens and all hers where there and full but his had been neglected. He always was on her back about her medication was but would neglect to refill his own for weeks at a time. She mentally cursed before focusing on Lee. Lee was as closed off as a person could get and she only knew what he opened up to her about and it was not much but enough to know that some words or phrases just caused him to dissociate almost and fall into a panic attack.   
She understood the pain to a certain extent, though it was often Lee that had kept her grounded during dysphoria and helped lead her back to a stable state. She heard the short breaths that meant he was taking in almost no oxygen and fully focused on him, kicking away the box of medication that she could deal with later.   
‘’Lee, sweetie, Lee you are okay’’ She said in a quiet and soft tone, pulling the larger boy onto her lap and rubbing his back slowly in circles like he did for her, giving him something other to focus on . She continued trying to reassure him until she felt him lean back slightly against her hand, the best way he could say he was back enough to notice her.   
\--  
Bonnie stopped mid kiss against her girlfriend’s neck, the smaller of the two whining and pushing her hips up against the others as she tried to tug her wrists free from her vice like grip. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of nausea wash over her before continuing her attack against the olive blushing skin when a taught caught her enough to distich her lips and teach.   
‘’Are the two next door?’’ She asked against the bruised throat only to sit up when a yes was responded. She cursed under her breath before getting up and quickly leaving the room, grabbing her shoulder bag and letting herself into the room next door.   
Lee was curled into Violas chest, his hair damp with sweat and sticking to his cheeks.   
She knelt down in front of her youngest brother and stroked his cheek. ‘’Leven focus on my voice’’ She started, keeping her eyes on his as she placed his hand over where her lungs would be, trying to get his breathes to match hers, a common thing she was used to doing when this happened.


End file.
